Kevin Nealon
Kevin Nealon (born November 18, 1953) is an American comedian and actor best known as a cast member on Saturday Night Live from 1986 to 1995, and his role on the series Weeds. Biography Early life Nealon was born in St. Louis, Missouri, the son of Kathleen, a homemaker, and Emmett Nealon, an aircraft company executive. A few months after he was born, the family moved to Bridgeport, Connecticut. He graduated from Saint Joseph High School in 1971 and then graduated with a bachelor's degree in marketing from Sacred Heart University, and worked in a variety of part-time jobs while doing stand-up comedy. Career Nealon debuted on network television doing a stand-up routine for The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson in 1984. In 1986, Saturday Night Live recruited his friend Dana Carvey, and Carvey in turn recommended Nealon. Both joined the cast that year, and Nealon became a full-time performer in the 1987-1988 season, and remained for nine seasons. Nealon's SNL characters include Mr. Subliminal (or Subliminal Message Man), "Franz" (of Hans and Franz) along with Dana Carvey, Mr. No Depth Perception, the anchor of Weekend Update (where his catchphrase was "That's news to me"), and many others. Nealon imbued all these characters with a characteristic deadpan delivery. In 1991, he starred in the holiday movie, All I Want for Christmas. More recently Nealon has appeared in the movies Happy Gilmore, Anger Management, Little Nicky, Daddy Day Care, Good Boy! and Grandma's Boy. In fall 2005, he appeared in an episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm, where he played himself (Season 5, Episode 4). Nealon had a recurring television role on the 2002-06 CBS comedy Still Standing playing Ted Halverson, the Millers' competitive and religious neighbor. He has also appeared as a patient in a mental institution on the first season of Monk. "Deja Vu" is an episode of The Outer Limits television show. It first aired on 9 July 1999, during the fifth season. Nealon played Dr. Mark Crest. Nealon has an ongoing supporting role as Doug Wilson on the show "Weeds" on Showtime. On a 1985 syndicated episode of the game show Sale of the Century, a relatively unknown Nealon is spotted as one of the friends congratulating and celebrating with champion Tim Holleran, who won everything on stage to win $166,875, including $90,000 in cash. Nealon will also be playing Stuart Pearson in the new adventure, comedy movie They Came from Upstairs. Shooting has started in Auckland, New Zealand. In 2008, a book authored by Nealon chronicling his experiences during his wife's pregnancy called Yes, You're Pregnant, But What About Me? was released. Personal life Nealon married actress Susan Yeagley on September 3, 2005 in Bellagio, Italy. Yeagley gave birth to their first child, son Gable Ness Nealon, on January 29, 2007 in Santa Monica, California. He is an old boy for Connecticut Yankees RFC. On February 22, 2006, Nealon contributed a story to the New York Times about being wiretapped by Hollywood private investigator Anthony Pellicano, who has been indicted on racketeering and conspiracy charges. It was also revealed in a separate court case on February 27, 2006, that investigators working for the Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus may also have targeted Nealon for wiretapping. Nealon and his ex-wife Linda Dupree (who played one of the mud wrestlers fighting John Candy in Stripes) had been active in the animal rights movement, supporting fund-raising events for the Amanda Foundation, Farm Sanctuary, the Washington Wildlife Protection Association, The Ark Trust's Genesis Awards and also Meat Out. He is a vegan and lives in the Los Angeles area. In 2001, Nealon played on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire for his charity. His final question he faced worth $125,000 was about Barbie dolls. After he used his 50:50 and Phone-A-Friend, he said "Final Answer" and got the question wrong walking away with $32,000.